The Dream
by iloveRedX
Summary: what do you do when your bst friend has erotic dreams about you and you recieve them through the bond you share? PLease read and review
1. The Best Dream Ever

**OK so just a lil one-shot unless….I get some reviews and ideas lol hint hint **

**Disclaimer: Nope never **

**Also if you like, I will change the rating to m and put a lil lemony lemon **

Alarm blaring, flashes of red, screaming to hurry up, complaints from the people is an ordinary night at my home; Titans Tower. I groaned standing up from the bed, stepping into my shoes. As I was putting on my bejeweled belt, I glanced at my black alarm clock; two o clock. I groaned as I fastened my long cloak around my body. I created a portal with my dark magic, and stepping through from my blacked out bedroom to the commons room.

Cyborg, my over-protective big brother, was at the table in the kitchen, downing a cup of a coffee. This was a normal feat for him during a night call. His face, the half that was human, portrayed the tiredness he had felt after only three hours of recharging. Yes, Cyborg is a half robot after an accident in high school leaving him only one choice. Half of his face showed the African American heritage he carried, but most of his body was a silver and blue metallic. His arm consisted of the sonic cannon that everyone wanted. The tallest of my friends, he was also like a kid at heart. Of course, he is only eighteen.

Starfire, the orange haired alien, was dragging through the door, slightly ill. However, I understood her because she was one for beauty sleep at eighteen as well. Her normally orange tanned skin was slightly red on her face. I'm guessing she had to scrub hard to get her hardened mask off of her face instead of the hot water she spent thirty minutes on in the morning. She was carrying her thigh long boots that she had yet to put on.

Beast Boy, the green changeling, then entered, costume ruffled and hair at all angles. He had some dried drool on the side of his face and I restrained myself from laughing at his face, as he was half asleep. His green skin seemed to make him look sickly when he was tired. His eyes were droopy and his hands hanging limply at his side as the seventeen sauntered over. He fell down on the couch before turning into a cat, curling up in Starfire's lap.

Robin, my best friend, and the only full human on the team, strolled through the door in his signature red light costume. His skin tight shirt and pants was neatly ironed and wrinkle free. His cape flowed out behind him, making him look past his age, like a man. I cringed on the inside at that as he walked past a snoring BB and a yawning Star. His metal based boots clicking softly on the carpet, he walked up to the computer/ TV. His black hair, gelled and spiky as ever, was darker than the night sky against his white mask. His eighteen year old face was determined and serious as he typed away on the key board.

Then, there's me; the expressionless, scary, and gray skinned half demon that almost destroyed the world a year ago at the age of sixteen. Of course, I do express a few more emotions than I used too now that I'm seventeen. I am finally free of the dreaded prophecy that occurred a year ago. Six months after, I traveled back to Azerath and cleansed myself fully of Trigon, my demon father. If it weren't for Robin and the others, the world would have been forever destroyed, along with the whole dimension. Robin braved the underworld and fought side by side with Slade to come get what little remained of me; a little eight year old girl. With his help, however, I had defeated my father and regained my full power.

"It's Johnny Rancid," Robin announced turning to face me and my friends. My face remained emotionless under the hood as the others nodded. Though I could express emotions, I still loved the solace of my cape. Star woke BB from his cat nap and he turned into a green pterodactyl picking up Cyborg in his claws. I started out the window, to follow them, when Star flew past me without Robin. I turned and saw him standing at the computer, waiting.

"Raven, I decided to ride with you. Star seems tired and I've never ridden with you before. I'm curious," he said walking to put a hand on my shoulder. I simply created a black disc underneath our feet and slowly lifted us up off of the floor. Robin walked to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

"Uh….. Robin, what are you doing," I asked as we traveled to the edge of town.

"Sorry, but I was kind of scared of falling," he said chuckling but not letting go. I nodded, not trusting my voice and concentrated solely on my magic. We had caught up with the others, and they looked at us with cocked eyebrows. I hid my blush, as my hood had fallen off.

"What's Johnny done now," Cyborg asked and Robin shrugged.

"I don't know. The computer didn't say, but be on your toes and let's find out," he said as we lowered to the street. I lowered slowly and Robin let go of me, leaving me slightly disappointed. I don't know why my feelings were raging, or why his touch had sat my skin aflame, but I blamed my teenage hormones.

"Well, teeny titans meet Rexy 2.0," Johnny yelled at us as a huge dog-like creature ran down the street. I grumbled as it growled and BB growled back in wolf form.

"Titans, go," Robin screamed and everyone went into action….which lasted about two minutes. I blinked against the fact that Beast Boy had beaten a giant robot dog by himself. He had turned into a T-Rex and grabbed it in his mouth slinging it around and around.

"Um, good job Beast Boy," Robin said recovering from shock. Beast Boy smiled and walked over to Starfire, his girlfriend for two months, who was talking to a police, handing over Rancid. Cyborg was helping pick up the dog's parts while Robin and I stood silently watching.

"Raven," I heard a policeman call. Robin and I turned to see Justin, the twenty-one year old cop. I smiled as the brown haired man made his way over to us. His green eyes shining and tan arms crossed.

"Hey Justin," Robin said sticking out his hand at the cop. They shook hands and Justin turned to me.

"Hello Raven," he said kissing the back of my hand like he normally does. I chuckled slightly and his smiled widened.

"Hey Justin. How are you so cheery in the middle of the night," I asked as he motioned for me to walk with him. I looked to Robin, who was silently looking at Justin. "Robin, when you're ready to go call me." He nodded and I walked with Justin down the dark street.

"Well, it's a good chance to see you. Besides, I slept all day anyway," he said dismissing it with a shake of his hand. I nodded and we waked in silence for a minute. "Uh, Raven, I was wondering, would you like to go out with me for lunch today?" I stopped immediately and he did as well. Now, never had anyone asked me to go on a date and I was surprised he did. Justin and I have grown close since he had came to work here four months ago and I had been faintly attracted to him.

"Like a… um… date," I asked lowering my hood. He smiled slightly and moved a piece of my hair out of my face.

"It could be…or it can just be as friends," he said letting his hand linger on my cheek. I brought my hand up to rest on his.

"Justin… I don't know…. I'm not really the dating type, but… I guess we could," I said, cheeks slightly burning. His smile went wide and he brought me into a hug.

"Thanks Raven. How about the café about eleven thirty," he asked still hugging me. I nodded and backed up slightly. I smiled and he rested his hand on my cheek again. "Great it's a date." I looked down, avoiding his eyes, and forcing my blush down. I looked back up when his hand hadn't moved and found him looking at me with his serious eyes. He rubbed his thumb across my face and my eyes widened surprisingly. Just then I heard my name being called from across the street. I looked up to see my friends standing there waiting on me. Justin smiled again and dropped his hand. He reached around and pulled my hood up, slightly kissing my cheek. I walked across the street and when I reached the other side, I heard him say, "See ya later."

"Ugh, Raven, have you got a date," Beast Boy asked as we stood in silence.

"Well, ya, I guess," I mumbled and Star's eyes lit up.

"Oh, this is glorious, Friend. You are partaking in the steps of courtship," she said clapping her hands.

"What? No! We're just giving it a shot. That's all," I said as she gave me a 'yeah right' look. I grumbled and made a disc of magic yet again. Robin hopped on and returned his hands to my waist. I flew a little behind the others on the way back.

"Rae, I don't like him, not one bit," Robin said after a minute of silence. I turned slightly to look at him.

"Who, Justin," I asked and he nodded. "Why?" He was quiet a minute before sighing.

"I don't know; I just don't get a good vibe from him. I mean, you don't know him that well," Robin said and I could feel his hold tighten on my waist.

"You know, I'm starting to think you are taking over Cyborg's job of the over protective brother thing," I said with a slight smile. My hood blew off then and I felt the cold night wind on my face.

"I'm just trying to protect you, not to take over Cyborg's job," he said and I chuckled. We landed on the roof of the tower and I saw everyone else heading back to bed.

"I know," I said giving him a slight hug. "Thank you for that, but you can trust me." He put his arms around me, creating a cage I couldn't break.

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him," he said and I felt his hot breath across my ear. Again, his touch burned through me, bringing to life a girl that felt beautiful and wanted. I shivered and slightly backed up to look at him.

"Robin, it is one date. It's not like we're getting married. I'm not one for dating or things like that, and you know that, but maybe that's what I've been missing out lately. I can finally feel all together without blowing up the nearest objects," I said and he smiled.

"I know, believe me. I watch you smile so much more, you laugh more, and you hang around with us more. I just wish you would date someone that I know won't hurt you," he said and I smiled a small smile.

"Who would that be," I teased. He opened his mouth to say something but a huge gust of wind caused my cape to blow from my body and his to hastily wrap around mine, hooking in my belt and pulling me to him. My hands landed on his hard chest and his on my waist as we fell. I was dizzy for a moment until I felt something breathing under me. I looked down to see myself straddling Robin with his hands resting on my hips. I blushed deep red but didn't move as his hands started stroking my hip. He sat up and I was left to sit in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. I stopped breathing as he stared at me with an intense gaze.

"Raven," he whispered bringing his hand up to rest on my face. I suddenly felt like bringing his lips to mine passionately, and I trailed my hand up his chest, resting them on his shoulders. He shook and I felt his hands squeeze hard on my hips to restrain himself.

"Robin, what are we doing," I whispered as I stared him defiantly in his mask.

"I don't know Raven," he said trailing his hands to grab my knees. He pulled, causing me to be pulled closer to him. "And I don't care." He started to pull my lips to his when it thundered loudly, lightening up the sky. I jumped in surprise, and looked up to the sky, just as it started raining. I blushed hard and backed up off his lap. I engulfed myself in magic, bringing myself back to my room.

My knees gave up and I fell, thankfully, on the bed. My breathing was ragged and my heart pounding. Robin had almost kissed me! Boy Wonder, the most wanted teenager in the country, had almost kissed ME! I groaned as I realized what a stupid thing it would have been. It would have ruined our friendship and make things on the team awkward. Besides, I don't know why I did it anyway. Was it a spur of the moment type thing? Is there a deeper meaning to it? I felt my head start beating yet again and decided it was time for some much needed rest. I threw off my cloak and belt, and then decided I would be more comfortable in my pajamas. I put up my leotard and pulled on an old black shirt. It was long enough to come to my mid thigh and it had belonged to one of the guys. I had cut the collar, making it into a v-shape. Turning off my lamp, I lay down and told myself not to think of Robin…. Robin….

_I heard a creak of the floor board at the foot of my bed and I bolted up out of my bed. Standing in front of me, in only his boxers, was Boy Wonder. _

"_Raven," his voice drifted to me, as if he was far from me. He slightly grabbed my bed sheets and pulled them off of me slowly. My shirt had risen up to barely cover my chest, and he could clearly see my black lace panties. My legs were slightly parted, from where I had sat up and he climbed on the bed, on all fours. I froze as he stopped at my feet, slightly grabbing them. He raised my leg, and licked the calf of my leg slightly. _

"_Your beautiful legs," he moaned and I came back to my senses. _

"_Robin! What are you doing in here," I whispered harshly as to not wake the others. I tried to jerk my leg from his hand hold and he let it fall. He then moved to sit on his knees in between my legs. I watched as his eyes trailed over me, taking in the sight. _

"_You know you want this, Rae," he said using my nick name for me. He leaned down and placed kisses all over my stomach, making me suppress the moans that built up inside of me. At that moment, all I wanted was him. _

"_This has to be a dream," I thought to myself. "Come on Raven, wake up!" I reached to pinch myself but his hands caught mine, lowering me to the bed. I gasped as his bare chest touched my revealed skin causing goose bumps to rise. _

"_Raven, you want this. I know you do. Raven, kiss me," he ordered and yet it was so softly said I wanted to obey. I shook my head, trying to clear my head from the thoughts that threatened to make their way into actions. I tried to remove his grasp as he kissed my neck and jaw._

"_I wonder if I scream in my dream, if I'll scream in real life," I thought as he moved my shirt off of my chest. _

"_You look good in my shirt," he said and I shivered as he traced my boobs._

"_Do I really want to scream," I thought as his touch radiated heat over my body. I knew I should, that this would hurt me in the morning, and so I did. I opened my mouth and screamed a blood curling scream as he whispered my name…_

"AAAGGGHH," I woke up screaming. Sweat was pouring and my hair was sticking to my face. I heard my name shouted and pulled my covers up to cover my body as the other four burst through the door. I was gasping in air, trying to calm the thoughts of Robin rushing through my head.

"Raven, what's wrong? Who was it," Robin asked running over to check the windows. I shook my head and Cyborg started checking my vitals.

"What's wrong, Rae? Your heartbeat is out the roof and your brain waves are abnormal," he said and I nodded.

"It was no one. I was having a…. uh dream," I said and watched as BB and Star walked out the door. The other two were left to stare at me expectantly. "What?"

"What was it about," Robin asked and I immediately blushed. Visions of him touching me, kissing my body came back and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said putting pressure to my head. "I'm sorry for waking yall up tonight." I wiped back my hair and felt how much I had actually sweated. I also felt how wet my underwear was and growled at how stupid lust was being.

"I know this is just out there, but Raven, why are you in my shirt," Robin asked and my head flipped up to look at him.

"What? This is YOUR shirt," I said pointing at the black shirt I was wearing. He nodded and I had a flashback of a dream.

"_You look good in my shirt," _he had said. I gasped and stood up pulling it down.

"Robin, was you dreaming before I woke you up," I asked putting my hands on my hips. His cheeks tinged red and Cyborg chuckled.

"Dood, your heartbeat just accelerated," he said smiling.

"Uh….ya I was. Why," he asked taking a seat beside Cyborg on the bed. I looked and saw him in only his boxers and his shirt. His boxers were red, the exact color they had been in my dream!

"What the hell was your dream about," I demanded standing in front of him. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'd rather not say," he said lowly.

"Was I in it," I demanded crossing my arms. His head shot up to meet mine.

"Yeah, you were actually," he said raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Let me guess, you threw on a shirt after you woke up," I asked and he nodded. "You woke up right after you whispered my name, didn't you? Right after you said something about the shirt?" His eyebrows disappeared in his hair line and he froze.

"How did you know that," he asked nervously. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Because Boy Wonder, I had the exact same dream," I said sinking to the floor. All was silent for a minute until Cyborg chuckled.

"Well, this is certainty weird. How is it you two had the same dream? I mean, yall were wearing the same things yall are now in your dream," he asked.

"Well, I guess it's because of the bond. I mean, we share thoughts, so why not dreams," Robin said looking up for my affirmation.

"Yeah, but I don't know how I knew what you were wearing. I guess, technically, it was your dream firsts because I knew it was a dream. Truthfully, I thought my emotions had put it into my head at first, but it was yours and I was just pulled into it," I noted and Robin nodded.

"Yeah, I knew something was different from the normal dreams I normally have. You normally don't…uh…fight it in my dreams," he said blushing slightly.

"Dream about me often, Robin," I teased and he blushed deeper. "But, I guess that you knew what I was wearing because it was like I was actually there, like it was mine." Cyborg listened through this whole thing.

"What I don't get is why this happened now," he spoke up.

"Well, I went to bed thinking about Robin," I mumbled to myself. Cyborg and Robin shot me both looks of amusement. "What? It's not my fault my thoughts weren't leave me alone. Besides, lust was on a rampage." They shook their heads and I blushed.

"Well, I guess that I was sort of….calling to you I guess, without meaning to," Robin said getting up. I nodded and he headed for the door.

"Hey, Robin? Do you really think I look good in your shirt," I teased and he froze. He looked over his shoulder and trailed my body from top to bottom.

"I said what I meant," he said before walking out the door. I smiled and sat on the bed beside Cyborg.

"So what was the dream about," he asked and I chuckled.

"Nothing. Now go to bed," I said as I lay back down. He pulled the cover up over my body and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Rae," he said walking out. I quickly fell to sleep, waiting for another dream, but it never came.

**So do you want more? **


	2. sequel?

**Hello to all the wonderful subscribers and readers of my stories. I have indeed returned from the dead…. Nah just kidding. I have hit a depression over the past year and just didn't think none of my stories were good enough for all of you so I stopped writing all together. Lately I've noticed how tense and angry I've been so I started thinking maybe I should write again… so I have posted this on all my stories wondering… do you believe I should finish these stories? And if so, I need ideas. As for "My Kiss Is Home", if I get enough answers I will redo the whole ending on how it should have been done in the first place. Please let me know. I am sorry for my absence, but if you give me a chance I promise I will make up for it… **

**~~~Rae~~~**


End file.
